Ruby Red
by talesofthepast
Summary: Ruby James is a 16-yr-old aspiring police officer from 2010. After a hostage situation gone wrong, she becomes Junior Detective Inspector Ruby James in 1972 under DCI Gene Hunt. A year later, she meets Sam Tyler and begins to understand her new reality...
1. Prologue Part 1 2010

**Welcome to my third fanfic! OK, now this is going to get a little confusing but try and keep up, please. I believe that Limbo and the Real World aren't in proper alignment with each other, so people that pass away in the real world can end up in any time period of the past. The period which officers end up in change constantly. So, my story begins in 2010 and will end up in 1972, so the first four or five chapters will occur a year before Sam Tyler drops in. Now, introducing my OC: Ruby Amelia James, aspiring police officer. Let's hear her story.**

* * *

**Monday 9th January 2010**

The sky was dark and grey. In London, what was new? At least in Australia, they were sunny almost 24/7. Hell, in winter time, it had some warmth. Ruby contemplated her change of scene as she sat in Detective Superintendent Gerald Davison's car on the way to the Great Manchester Police Academy. That was the only damn reason she was back in London. She did enjoy London but she didn't enjoy the people in it. Davison was a good man, raising her as his ward, but she rarely saw him. She felt no emotional obligation to him beyond the gratitude for taking her in and letting her do her studies to become a police officer in peace.

Ruby glanced at the driver in the front, a tall, thick-set man named DS Jefferson. He was her personal bodyguard for this trip and one that Ruby detested. Jefferson treated her like she was an ignorant 5-year-old kid who wouldn't know the difference between a lollipop or a baton. She was a 16-year-old with a bone fide gun license, which she constantly reminded him whenever he got on her nerves. She was a police officer in training, another fact which conveniently slips his mind whenever he decides to play the 'let the grown ups handle this' card on her. The Jeep they were in suddenly made a harsh turn around the round about as Jefferson glanced in the review mirror at her.

"We'll be there soon, Miss James" Jefferson said to her in his usual monotone voice, "We'll be seeing your friend Michael soon"

"His name is Micah, Jefferson" Ruby replied before looking back out the window, "Say it with me: Mee...Cah..."

Jefferson scowled into the review mirror, "Just shut up and enjoy the ride, kid"

There it was again: kid. Ruby bit her tongue to hold back from snapping at him but she needed this ride. There was no way that she was missing Micah's graduation day. Ruby smiled to herself as she thought of her best friend in his uniform, ready to face the criminals and scum of the world (or at least Manchester). She had met Micah in high school in Australia, when she was in Year 7 and he was Year 10. She still remembered the first day they met, one of the best days of her life...

* * *

_The school yard was full of unruly hooligans picking on nerds and promiscously-dressed ladettes smoking like chimney stacks and flirting with skinny boys in over-sized clothing, with their jeans done up, showing half their underwear, acting like they are so tough. Ruby surveyed the scene around her from her corner near the canteen, her I-pod playing her 70s and 80s music in her ears no-stop. A catchy song was on, 'Ballroom Blitz' by Sweet. Whenever it got to the chorus, she felt like starting a fight. What she didn't realise was that she didn't have to wait too long for one. As she watched the quadrangle aimlessly, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She immediately froze. Ruby glanced at the hand out of the corner of her eye. Large, hairy, dirty bitten fingernails, a sinlge scar on his pointer finger. She inwardly groaned. _

_"Hello, Rube" Frank Greggs' voice she could unfortunately hear over her I-pod. _

_Greggs was an all-round burnout stoner git, who spent his time sexually harrassing the girls of the school. She had a very memorable meeting with him when she had first started at the school two weeks ago. Now, whenever he got the chance, he was come and taunt her. She usually ignored him and walked off, but she was definitely not in the mood to walk away, especially with her adrenalin racing around her body like it was competing in the Melbourne Cup. She turned and looked up at the towering bully. He had a shaved head, dressed in the over-sized clothes that all the other 'lads' dressed in. His pimply face didn't seem to bother him much, as anyone that commented on it was threatened with his gorilla-sized fists. Ruby was a short person, half a head shorter than Greggs, but she wasn't scared of him. He was just a hooligan, like ever other deadbeat at the school._

_"Listen, Greggs, I am not in the mood to put up with your passes to grope my tit. You remember what happened last time and I'll be sure to make this time twice as bad" Ruby growled at him, her fists curled into balls, shaking at her sides._

_Greggs smirked at her, "Oh, come off it. You know you want me"_

_"Yeah, I want you with your head stuck down one of the boys' toilets, filling your mouth so full of toilet water that it'll take more than the supermarket's stock of Listerine to wash the taste of shit out of your mouth" Ruby snapped at him._

_Greggs' eyes flashed angrily at her as he grabbed her arm, tightly, "Listen, you piss-weak bitch..."_

_"I didn't seem so piss-weak when I nearly broke your nose in Maths" Ruby pulled away from him, but that only seemed to make his grip on her tighten._

_"Oi, get off her!"_

_They both turned to see a boy standing behind Greggs. He had long black hair hanging around his shoulders, falling down in waves around his face. He face Greggs with a resonate calmness but Ruby could see anger burning behind his dark brown eyes. He was a stocky boy, wearing the school shirt and green camoflage pants, with a shoulder-bag slung over his shoulder. He clutched and flexed his fists with a steady rhythm like he was counting, getting ready for something. _

_Greggs sneered at him, "Says who? You and what army?"_

_"I won't need an army to take you down" the boy replied calmly to him. Ruby could feel the fear flowing through Greggs. The boy's calm voice was scarier than any shout or furious threat that he could have screamed at him. _

_Greggs suddenly threw Ruby to the ground. The boy remained still, calculating, but his eyes quickly flashed at her, making contact with her dark blue orbs. After a moment, Ruby broke away and looked back at Greggs. Greggs cracked his knuckles and face off against the boy, ready to throw his punches despite the fact the boy was nearly a head taller than him. Greggs stood there for a moment in smug contemplation, before suddenly throwing a punch in the boy's direction. As if waiting for exactly that, as fast as lightning and with expert fluidity, the boy blocked Greggs' punch and retaliated with a punch to his right shoulder, sending Greggs stumbling back in shock. Ruby could see the steam coming from Greggs' ears as he suddenly charged forward at the boy, fists ablazing. Ruby quickly bound to her feet to help the boy, but all the boy did was swiftly move to the side and let Greggs run headfirst into the wall behind him. Ruby couldn't stop the laughter escaping her lips as she heard Greggs' skull go crack against the bricks and fall unconscious to the ground. The boy grinned at the stoner's unconscious body before looking back to Ruby._

_"You OK?" The boy asked_

_"I'm fine. I'm used to dealing with this creep" Ruby replied, "I'd have him arrested for sexual harrassment, but then I couldn't humilate him in front of his victims"_

_The boy raised his eyebrows, "Have him arrested? You got some connections with the law?"_

_"My education is being paid by Detective Superintendent Gerald Davison of the Great Manchester Police" Ruby shrugged, "I guess I have some connections"_

_"A Londoner, eh? Thought the accent sounded familiar" The boy replied, walking around the sleeping Greggs to get to Ruby, "I wanna be a copper, someday"_

_"Really? So do I" Ruby grinned, "My parents were a DI and DCI. I hope to be at least a DI"_

_"DC would be good enough for me at the moment" the boy said, "What's your name?"_

_"Oh, sorry" Ruby held out her hand, "Aspiring DI Ruby Amelia James, nice to meet you"_

_The boy took her hand, smiling, "Aspiring DC Micah Richard Blake, it's a pleasure"_

* * *

They had been best friends ever since. They had other acquaintences in their years, with whom they discussed pop culture and the stuff every teenager talks about, but the time between Ruby and Micah was spent discussing important issues which they both cared about. Ruby's parents and brother, Micah's alcoholic uncle, philosophy, their crime studies... every important topic was discussed only personally between them two. Then, as a birthday present for his seventeenth, Ruby secured him a place at the Great Manchester Police Academy after putting a call in to Davison. The expression on Micah's face had been one that Ruby now aspired to put on his face for birthday presents and so. It was a mixture of surprise and pure joy. For the past two years, they communicated via e-mail and photos, their friendship only strengthening via their long distance. Now that Ruby had now graduated high school at the age of sixteen, the youngest graduate at the school thanks to the fact she had skipped Year 2, now relinquished to Ruby the freedom to go back to London and see Micah's graduation from Police Academy. The main thing she looked forward to was seeing the expression on Micah's face as he stood in his suit as a freshly graduated Detective Constable, ready to purge Manchester of its scum and scoundrels.

Suddenly, she was dragged back from her memories by the sound of some techno crap coming from DS Jefferson's phone. Ruby inwardly groaned at the sound. Jefferson, a 40-something grown man, is always wanting to relate to the younger generations by making himself 'hip'. But Ruby hated the techno crap and just thought this made Jefferson look even sadder than he was. As Jefferson turned off into the next street, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it while driving.

"Detective Sergeant Jefferson speaking" he said

"Talking on the phone while driving? Tsk tsk" Ruby said to him, "And you're supposed to be the example"

Jefferson ignored Ruby and listened to the phone, "A hostage situation? Where at? The academy?"

Ruby leapt forward and ripped the phone from Jefferson's hand before he could say anything else. Jefferson glared at her while Ruby got on the phone.

"Hello, Ruby James here. Jefferson can't take the call any further at the moment" Ruby then looked up at Jefferson, "Tree"

Jefferson looked back at the road and swerved around a roundabout, almost running into a tree that sat at the centre. Ruby rolled her eyes and focused on the call.

"_Hello, Ruby, DC Francine Potts speaking_" the voice said on the phone

"What's the situation?" Ruby demanded.

"A failed graduate, named Thomas Deeds, holding a standard issue shotgun, has taken three hostages inside the academy and shoots at whoever gets close. You gotta get over here post-haste"

"Who are the hostages?"

"Three graduates, DC Andrew Granger, DC Kenneth Schwartz and DC Micah Blake..."

All sound around Ruby dulled out. The only thing that Ruby could hear now was the thumping of her own heart in her ears as fear raced through her veins, increasing her heartbeat to 300 beats per minute. Not Micah... Not Micah... She wasn't going to lose Micah...

"Step on it, Jefferson!" Ruby barked at Jefferson, "We need to get to the academy in less than five minutes otherwise you'll go straight through the windshield and I'll drive the car!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Now the story gets interesting. Next time, see how Ruby goes to save her best friend. Rate/Review/Do what you do. **


	2. Prologue Part 2 2010

**What's Happening So Far: **_Ruby James, aspiring teenage police officer, is called to a hostage situation at the Greater Manchester Police Academy, where her best friend is one of the hostages. What will happen?_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

**Monday 9th January 2010 (cont.)**

Upon the car screeching to a stop outside the front of the Greater Manchester Police Academy, Ruby almost ripped the hinges off the car door as she pushed it open and ran out. A perimeter was already set up around the front. There were coppers standing at the yellow Crime Scene: Do Not Cross tape, discouraging the civilians that anything bad was happening. Ruby glanced at a small area where there were plain-clothes police officers consoling terrified graduates and their families. One woman in her mid-50s, her brown-grey hair falling out its neatly brushed bun, had tears streaming down her face, smudging her mascara and giving her black tears.

"My son is in there! You have to help him!" the woman hysterically sobbed to the plain-clothed policeman looking after her.

"Mrs Granger, we are doing all we can..." The policeman attempted to assure the woman

Ruby turned away and observed the Academy. It was a large white building, 5 storeys high, with a large two-storey hall extension on the left side sticking out like a pimple. Nothing looked really that special, with the exception of the two lion statues at the base of the steps up to the front door. Jefferson appeared behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, brat, you stay here. I'll see if I can help out" Jefferson snapped at her as he let go and walked forward.

Ruby glared at him. Like hell she was going to sit here and watch as that buffoon let her best friend die! Ruby saw DC Francine Potts standing at a police car not far from her. She got down and hid behind a media van while listening to her on the radio.

"We have three hostages and two assailants... one of them is a twenty-year-old Caucasian male with a standard police gun, another is an unknown aged male wearing a Chinese dragon mask... we don't know if he's armed but we're proceeding with caution... fourth floor..."

Ruby then quickly disappeared away from the van and headed towards the side of the building, ducking behind bushes and bins as policemen walked past. While pausing Ruby looked up at the windows. There was no one at the windows, but they had the perfect camoflauge. They could see out but the people outside couldn't see in. Ruby waited as the plain clothed police officers walked past before ducking in behind the academy building. Ruby remembered when she came here last summer to visit Micah. They snuck out through a back door after hours to go out every Saturday and Micah snuck back in that way.

Ruby edged behind the building, through the long uncut grass around the back, until she found the old back door. It was rusty and unused, not since 1982. It was blocked off inside by a gate and lock, but both Micah and Ruby know how to pick the lock. Ruby edged the old door open and came face to face with the gate. She quickly felt in her pockets for Old Betsy, her Swiss Army Knife. Once she got it, Ruby went straight to work on the lock. While she manipulated her way inside that lock, the thought of Micah at gunpoint increased her adrenalin rush every five minutes. Doing this went against everything she had been taught in her police training, but a friend and fellow police officer was in there. Doing nothing was not an option. Waiting for Jefferson to save the day was like saying 'Goodbye, you've all had a nice life'. Finally, the lock unclicked. Ruby pulled the lock off and pushed the heavy gate open. This was going to be the escape way.

Ruby came out onto a flight of stairs in the fire escape. She was on the first level. Ruby thought back to what DC Potts had said on the radio as she was sneaking past.

"Dragon mask... proceeding caution..." Ruby snapped her fingers as she remembered, "Fourth floor"

With that Ruby raced up the staircase. She jumped the stairs three at a time, being careful not to make too much noise as she ran up. While this was against her training, she wasn't stupid enough to forget everything. She could see her memories of Micah passing through her mind as she hurried up the stairs. His crooked grin, his long black hair, the way he laughed... Ruby's steps grew faster and more determined. She wasn't going to let that go.

When she reached the fourth floor, she pressed her ear against the door. There was faint scuffling down the hallway, but she couldn't hear much. So, carefully, Ruby stood on her tip-toes to peek through the small window in the middle of the door. She couldn't see anything in the hallway, but the fifth door down was open. They must be in there. Ruby took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She could now here wimpering and scrambling as she stood in the hallway. Ruby proceeded forward cautiously, the reality of the situation starting to catch up with her. The other words of DC Potts came from the back of her mind straight to her chain of thought.

"standard police gun... unknown assailant... may be armed" Ruby breathed to herself as she tiptoed forward. As Ruby headed past the third door and the corridor right before the fourth door, a figure began to emerge from the fifth room. Ruby quickly ducked around the corner from the fourth door. She could hear talking.

"You can join your friends in the broom cupboard"

That voice was coarse, demanding. He sounded older than a 20 year old. Ruby peeked around the corner to see her suspicions confirmed. A man, probably 40s or 50s, stood there in a Chinese dragon mask. He was threatening a boy, short, brown haired, shaking like a leaf, with something that Ruby couldn't see, concealed by his tall, bulky form. The man was fit, for a middle-aged man, and quite tall. Ruby estimated nearly six foot, maybe 5 ft 10 inch. The boy's voice was shaking just as much as his body was, which was tied with rope.

"P-p-p-please, sir. L-l-let me go. M-m-my mother... s-s-she's crying... s-s-she's scared..."

The man grabbed the collar of the boy's uniform, shaking him violently, "Shut up and get in the closet!"

The man ripped open the broom closet and threw the frightened boy inside before slamming it shut. Another figure appeared next to him, a blonde haired boy with a shaved head and a cruel smile. He held in his hand a standard police gun. This was Thomas Deeds. Ruby watched as he addressed Dragon Man.

"The police are threatening with tear gas" Deeds informed him.

"Fire off a round or two at them to warn them off" Dragon Man ordered him, "If that doesn't work, threaten to throw a grenade"

Deeds nodded to him and headed off. Dragon Man turned to the broom closet and shouted at it.

"Enjoy your stay in there, boys! That may be the last place you'll ever see!"

"Good! It's far more enjoyable than being out there with you!"

Ruby put her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and let out a silent sigh of relief. He's alive. Micah was alive. She opened her eyes and peeked again to see Dragon Man glaring at the closet.

"I've just about had it with you!"

"That's what she said!"

Ruby covered her mouth to conceal her laughter as the Dragon Man hit the closet. His voice wasn't as loud as it was before, but this just made it even more deadly.

"When 12 o'clock comes, kid, and Frost hasn't shown up, I won't hesitate to use you as an example. Enjoy your stay"

With that, Dragon Man headed off. Ruby looked down at her watch. 11.30am. She looked back at the hallway and watched that no one was coming before sneaking over to the closet. She peered over her shoulder at the room. Dragon Man and Deeds weren't in sight, obviously on the other side watching out the windows. Ruby turned and began using Old Betsy to work on the door lock. It was pretty simple and Ruby quickly opened it. Three boys sat inside, two blindfolded. The nervous one, the unblindfolded one, stared her at nervously. Ruby quickly closed the door behind her and turned back. Micah sat there with a stance of defiance. He was always a stubborn one, never willing to give in.

"Who're you?" the nervous boy asked.

"Who is there?" the other boy, a black haired Asian kid, called out.

"Couldn't wait to get a hold of me, huh?" Micah said cheekily.

Ruby crouched down next to him, "Yeah, but I don't know whether to hit you for your stupidity or hug you for your bravery"

Micah's mouth dropped open in surprise as Ruby began to work on his blindfold, "Or as you say..."

Ruby pulled off the blindfold, revealing herself to Micah's dark brown eyes. He remained looking composed but his eyes registered surprise and relief, "What's the difference?"

"Ruby..." Micah smiled at her, "I could say the same thing"

"I'm not the one provoking their kidnapper" Ruby retaliated as she moved over to the Asian kid and undid his blindfold, "I like to avoid the attention. You like to see how far you can push someone, i.e get killed"

Ruby then turned to the other two boys, quite surprised by her sudden appearance, "Names, ranks?"

"DC Kenneth Schwartz" The Asian boy replied

"DC Andrew Granger" the nervous boy answered.

Ruby's mind flashed back to the crying woman, begging the police officers to get her son. There was no way she was going to let that woman down. That mother needed her son safe and sound. Ruby used Old Betsy to begin cutting Micah's binds.

"How'd you get in?" Micah stared, rubbing circulation into his wrists as Ruby released the binds.

"Operation Fire Gate" Ruby replied as she released his legs, "That's our way out"

Micah grinned at her, "Foolproof, I tell you. And you were unsure when I first discovered it!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Can you release the others?"

Ruby handed Micah Old Betsy as he got to work on the others, who were all whispering questions to Ruby. Ruby put her finger on her lips, signalling them to be quiet. Ruby then began her explanation.

"OK, listen to me. Do you boys know about a door on the first floor of the fire escape. It's been blocked off by a gate?" Ruby asked them.

"Yes" Kenneth replied. Andrew nodded meekly.

"OK, I broke in through there. It is still open. That is our escape route" Ruby replied, before gesturing, "Down the hallway, the fire escape door is open. I'm going to distract Pinky and the Brain in the other room. Once they leave that room and are headed to the lobby, you all make a break for the fire escape. Run down the stairs to the door and gate and just run through the field to the authorities. Then they can gas the building to their hearts' desire"

"Gotcha" Kenneth nodded as Micah released him from his bonds.

Andrew was still shaking and was beginning to perspire. Ruby looked over at him, "Andrew? That's your name, right?"

Andrew nodded quickly. Ruby looked at him sadly, "I saw your mother down there. What's her name?"

"M-m-m-Marianne" Andrew stuttered.

"Andrew, your mother is out there, distraught, fearful for the life of her son" Ruby put her hand on Andrew's shoulder, calming the shaking, "If you can't be brave for yourself, at least be brave for her sake"

Andrew looked up at Ruby for a moment. Ruby watched as the scared little boy melted from his face and a look of determination revealed itself on his face. It was amazing how it takes drastic situations to finally turn a boy into a man. Micah, after releasing Andrew's bonds finally, turned to her, looking deadly serious.

"Micah?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby, how are you going to distract him?" Micah demanded.

"Still figuring that one out" Ruby stood up and opened the door a crack. She peered down the hallway and saw a red button on the wall right next to the staircase at the other end of the corridor. It was directly opposite the fire escape door. She needed to get them to run down that way...

Ruby gently closed the door and looked around the storeroom. There were numerous bits and pieces around the room. Suddenly Ruby saw something: a broken yo-yo. What it was doing in there, Ruby didn't know. Currently, she didn't care. Ruby picked it up and felt its weight. It was small but a good weight. It would travel the distance Ruby wanted it to. Ruby turned back to the storeroom, looking at the three boys all standing around her.

"Remember the plan" Ruby reminded them, "Once you hear the signal, run like hell"

"What will be the signal?" Kenneth asked

Ruby shook her head, "Trust me. You won't be able to miss it"

As Ruby went to open the door, a hand grabbed her wrist. Ruby turned and looked straight at Micah. He still looked composed, no etch of emotion on his face. But his eyes were cautious, with what looked like concern. Ruby felt a little shock go through her. Micah was rarely this straightforward with his emotions, especially in his eyes.

"This man is dangerous, Rube" Micah warned her

"You didn't think so five minutes ago when you were turning what he was saying into 'that's what she said' jokes" Ruby retorted

Micah's grip tightened gently, "Yeah, but that's me. I don't care if I die or not. I'm-"

Ruby put her free hand up to silence Micah, which worked, "I'll be right after you, OK. But you're a police officer now. I'm counting on you to help these two out. They need a guide"

Micah still looked unsure, so Ruby clasped his wrist with her free hand and put on her best pleading look, "Please, Micah. I'm counting on you"

Ruby's charm worked. Micah rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "I could never resist your pleading look"

Ruby grinned back, "I know. I'm good"

Then the smile disappeared and she looked at them all, "Get ready"

Ruby removed her wrist from Micah's grasp and cracked open the door. She measured the distance with her eyes and tossed the yo-yo in her hand as she thought about it. She peeked further out the door to check on the hostage-takers. They were still in the room. Ruby took a deep breath and did a couple of practice swings with her arm. Suddenly, she threw the yoyo, straight at the fire alarm button. The yo-yo hit its target dead on, bounced off and fell over the balconey to begin bouncing down the staircase. Ruby quickly shut the door as the fire alarm sounded throughout the building. The curses of the Dragon Man were faint under the ear-piercing sound.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" was the most that Ruby could hear. She put her ear to the ground as she heard footsteps running off in the direction of the staircase. She peeked out of the doorway just to see Dragon Man disappearing down the staircase. Ruby gestured to Micah and the others to go. Ruby stood aside as Kenneth and Andrew ran first, with Micah quickly following them. Ruby closed the door just as a figure appeared in the doorway of the room. Ruby froze as she came face-to-face with a stunned Deeds. Shit, she'd only listened for one set of footsteps. She'd forgotten about Deeds.

"What the f-" Deeds began to raise the pistol just as Ruby instinctively crash-tackled Deeds back into the room. Micah stopped as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Ruby wrestling with Deeds in the doorway.

"Rube!" Micah turned to come back

"No, Micah! Run, now! Get out of here!" Ruby shouted at him as she tried to pin Deeds down, "GO!"

Reluctantly, Micah turned and ran for the fire escape. Ruby then focused her attention back on the struggling Deeds. She hit his hand on the ground, trying to make him let go of the pistol. Deeds struggled to grab around her waist and throw her off, but Ruby dug her knee into his ribs to distract him. Suddenly, she just gave up on his hand as she saw an electric pencil sharpener on the nearby desk. Quickly, she grabbed it, ripping it out of the wall, and threw it at Deeds' face. He immediately stopped moving. Ruby put her hand over his mouth and felt hot air rush at her palm. He was alive. Ruby paused and observed the silence around her. She suddenly paused. Silence. The fire alarm was off. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She ducked behind the open door as Dragon Man walked back in. Ruby watched him through the crack of the door, watching him as he saw Deeds knocked out on the ground.

"SHIT!" Dragon Man pried the pistol out of Deeds' hand, "These kids can't bloody do anything right!"

Ruby heard a door open at that moment. Dragon Man did too and looked down the hallway. There were footsteps that came to an abrupt halt.

"I should've known you'd be behind it!" Dragon Man roared

Micah's voice caused Ruby's throat to tighten, "That's me. Always the one to show off"

Dragon Man raised the pistol and pulled it. Shots rang through the hallway as Ruby's heart tried to rip itself out of her chest. She had to grab at it to calm herself down, and try to stop it from leaping out. Ruby listened as footsteps skidded and a door slammed shut. Dragon Man suddenly disappeared from her sight, shouting after Micah.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Ruby heard heavy footsteps as Dragon Man raced away. Ruby jumped up and got out of the classroom just in time to see Dragon Man disappear through the fire escape door. Adrenalin quickly compelled her towards the door.

Ruby ripped the door open and peeked over the railing in the fire escape. She saw the head of the Dragon Man as he ran downstairs and the fleeting glimpse of long black hair as she saw Micah running down the stairs. Ruby speed after them. She leapt down the stairs, only pausing as she saw the Dragon Man standing on the second last landing, holding the pistol in front of him. He couldn't see her. The mask impaired his periphal vision, only allowing him to see what was in front of him. Ruby looked down the stairs to see Micah pushing at the door. The boys had shut the rusty door and it was jammed. Micah pushed his body weight against the door, but it was no use. He turned and face Dragon Man with a look of the utmost defiance.

"Looks like your luck's run out, boy" Dragon Man growled at him, "Any last words before I send you to Hell?"

"None you'd like" Micah snapped at him.

Dragon Man chuckled, raising the pistol at , "Very well. Say hello to the Devil for me"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Ruby snapped as she dived down the staircase, wrapping her arms around his legs.

Dragon Man buckled from the surprise and the force of which she dived at him. Ruby maneouvered herself out of the way as he landed on his stomach and dugged her knees into Dragon Man's shoulder blades. Ruby then saw the pistol on the side, which Dragon Man had dropped when she had tackled him. She grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the base of his skull, driving the barrel into his skin. He froze as the metal came into contact with his skin. There was silence then. No movement, no cursing. Ruby didn't even think anyone was breathing. The tension in the air could probably be cut into slices and served as suspense toast. Finally, the Dragon Man spoke.

"You really think you could kill a man, kid?" Dragon Man turned his head as far as he could while Ruby still pinned him down on his stomach, "Could you really pull the trigger, knowing you've ended someone's life?"

"You seemed all that keen to do it to DC Blake there" Ruby retaliated, jamming the gun deeper into his skull.

Dragon Man chuckled, "You still believe that the police are all good and holier than thou? Let me tell you, kid. That is all bullshit. The police did nothing for me. This just my way of saying thanks"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dragon Man replied, "How it feels to lose someone, knowing that somebody else could do something about it, but did nothing? Would you like to know how that feels?"

Suddenly, Dragon Man flipped over and Ruby lost her footing, falling on her back. She felt the pistol leave her hands and there was a sudden weight of her chest as the Dragon Man leapt across her to grab the pistol. Ruby froze as she suddenly had the barrel of the pistol pointed between her eyes. Ruby looked straight into the eyes of Dragon Man and took them in. Light grey-blue eyes, steel-like, seeing so much hurt and pain...

"STOP!"

Micah's shout distracted Dragon Man long enough for Ruby to knock the pistol out of his hands. As Dragon Man leapt to grab the pistol, Ruby sat up to take in a deep breath. She suddenly saw the pistol out of the corner of her eye. It was pointing past her, down the staircase- Micah stood there, glaring at Dragon Man. Ruby watched as Dragon Man took aim at her best friend and cocked the gun.

"See ya, boy" Dragon Man sneered at Micah.

Ruby looked at Micah for a moment, only a moment, but that was all she needed. To see Micah's eyes- those deep brown orbs which had always conjured from Ruby feelings which she had never felt for anyone in her short life. A person with those eyes- it would be a sin to let them die. Quickly, Ruby pushed herself up and threw up her arms, throwing herself in front of the pistol just as Dragon Man pulled the pistol. A bang echoed in the fire escape. Ruby didn't feel the pain at all. She just felt numb as she felt herself fall backwards. But as she hit something hard on the staircase, the black consumed her, with a single word echoing in her mind. Micah's voice, strangled and shouting, as Ruby fell down those stairs and snapped her neck on the final step in front of him.

"RUBY!"

* * *

**To be continued... but where? Dah-dah-dah! I love that sound.**

**Read and review! Add to favourites/story alert, whatever it is you do. **


	3. Prologue Part 3 ?

**What's Happening So Far: **_Ruby James, teenage wannabe police officer, rescues the hostages but takes a bullet to save her best friend, Micah Blake, from the hostage taker, the evil 'Dragon Man'. But what happens to her now?_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

**?**

All Ruby could see was black at first. Suddenly flashes of white light joined her vision. Suddenly, there were flashes of red and yellow as well. Ruby couldn't be exactly sure what she was seeing but it was really mixing up her senses. But like it had all vanished, they all began rushing back to her. The feeling of numbness was replaced by the feel of something rough and gravelly. The smell of oil and smoke hit her nose like a truck, causing her to begin to cough. Ruby felt relief in her chest as she felt the air rush to her lungs. She was still breathing. But there was no way she was still in the fire escape. Ruby's eyes snapped open to see an bright white sky. The sudden light on her eyes caused her to cover them for a moment as they adjusted to their new surroundings. Gingerly, Ruby felt around herself and pushed her body, which now felt like lead, up on its knees. As her eyes adjusted to the the new lighting, Ruby realised that the ground she was on wasn't clean tile, it was dirty, grey gravel. She looked up and around her at the decrepit rubble and the muddy ground around her gravel mound. Walls were half standing around her, with planks, broken concrete slabs and cracked water pipes all in large piles around her.

"Where the hell am I?" Ruby looked around her as she finally pushed herself up onto her feet. Her legs shook like she was learning to walk for the first time and Ruby stood still for a moment to wait for her legs to settle. She looked down at her legs and frowned in confusion. She'd been wearing light blue denim jeans. Why the hell was she wearing dark brown leather pants? Her black gym boots were replaced by black leather cowboy boots. She looked at her shirt. Her Bullet For My Valentine shirt- her favourite shirt, she thought irritably- was replaced by a striped white and black collared shirt with a brown leather jacket. Ruby was reasonably confused and a bit weirded out. What the hell was she wearing? Where the hell was she? Where did the Academy go? Where did Dragon Man go? Where was-

Ruby gasped and looked around her, calling, "Micah! Micah! Where are you! MICAH!"

"You lookin' for someone, miss?"

Ruby spun around to see a policeman. Except he wasn't dressed like a normal policeman. He wore a dark blue uniform with silver buttons up the front. He had a tall wierd hat on his head and held a baton in his hands. He looked like he was going to a fancy dress party like a policeman from an Abbott and Costello film. Ruby raised an eyebrow at his attire and looked at him up and down.

"Miss, are you alright?" the policeman inquired, raising an eyebrow back at her.

Ruby swallowed her surprise and began to speak, "No, but I don't think you could help. I... I don't know where I am"

"The Greater Manchester Police Academy construction site" the policeman replied promptly.

Ruby gaped at him, "Construction site?"

The policeman nodded slowly, like talking to a preschooler, "Yes, construction site. It's where men come and build-"

"I know what a construction site is" Ruby snapped at him, "What I mean is, this shouldn't be a construction site. It should be built. It should be here. The Academy was right here"

It was the policeman's turn to raise an eyebrow and look at her up and down, "Miss, the construction was only commissioned to begin last month. They've just finished demolishing the mansion on this land"

Ruby shut her eyes and grasped her head, confused. No, this isn't right. The building was right here... she was shot in it, for God's sake! Shot... Ruby instinctively put her arms over her stomach to feel for a gunshot wound, and found nothing. But she had felt the lead pierce her gut, she'd felt it impact on her stomach. She'd fallen back...

"Ma'am, where's your papers?" the policeman's voice cut into her head again.

"My papers?" Ruby was irritated now, and this guy's attitude wasn't helping.

"Your I.D?" the policeman picked up a wallet that was on the ground, "Is this you, Ruby Amelia James?"

Ruby nodded, took confused at the moment to reply. The police took a look inside as she studied her surroundings. She saw a large billboard standing in the middle of the site, with a painted smiling construction man on it. Next to it were the words: GREATER MANCHESTER POLICE ACADEMY: DUE TO OPEN 1975.

"1975?" Ruby gawked, "It didn't open till 1978. That says a lot about British workmanship"

"Well, JDI James, I'm sorry I kept you waiting" the policeman spoke and approached her, handing her the wallet

"JD-what?" Ruby looked inside the wallet.

There was her picture in it, next to a police badge. On her ID was this information:

**NAME: **_Ruby Amelia James_

**RANK:** _Junior Detective Inspector_

Ruby didn't read anything after it. Junior Detective Inspector? No such rank exist, did it? The policeman was still talking to her, which she wasn't aware of until now.

"I don't know, putting kids up to high ranks. Creating new ranks, nonetheless... and you! A female of all people!" the policeman tutted, "No place for a woman..."

Ruby clenched her fist, "Excuse me, sir, what's your name?"

The policeman stood tall, "PC Jefferson, ma'am"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Jefferson, eh? Should've known"

Before PC Jefferson could reply, crackling came in over the walkie-talkie on his uniform. A woman's voice echoed over it, Ruby hearing it as clearly as if it were right next to her ear.

"_PC Jefferson, this is Phyllis. Do you read, over?"_

PC Jefferson answered, "Yes, Phyllis, I'm here? What you want?"

Ruby tuned out then. She was tired of listening to this Jefferson. She needed to get out of here. Ruby just turned and ran. She could hear Jefferson's voice in the background, shouting after her, but she ignored him. After listening to her Jefferson for years, she found this easy. Ruby went through her head for ideas, for places to go. She was still reeling with all this information. Then one place popped into her head: the one place she felt safe and happy. The one places she felt she should go, now she was a JDI.

Greater Manchester Police Station.

* * *

**There you go. Sorry it's so short, but I've been so busy and honestly, lazy.**

**Read and review, you know the drill.**


	4. Prologue Part 4 ?

**What's Happening So Far: **_Ruby James, now Junior Detective Inspector, has appeared in a time and place completely unknown to her and is seeking sanctuary in the only place where she feels safe: Greater Manchester Police Station. Who will she meet? What will happen?_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

**? (Continued...)**

Ruby stared up at the tall yellow-ish building. Ruby had come around the corner expecting to see the dark grey skyscraper she had known since she was a child, but now she was confronted with this! It looked really old and worn out, like it was a well-used coat. She looked around her at all the people dressed in similar attire to her. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of a group of teenagers walking past with the strangest mohawk-type haircuts. Ruby then watched a man run past, obviously late for something, in a tweed jacket and thick-rimmed glasses, a classic stereotype of a pencil pushing geek. Jesus, Ruby thought, it wasn't a case of where was it. It was a case of _when_!

Ruby cautiously entered the building, walking past many adults in those stupid Abbott and Costello Keystone Cops outfits. It was like a 1950s cop convention. Ruby was in awe at the tiny lobby area that she entered when an annoyed voice broke through her daze.

"Oi, Miss. You deaf or what?"

Ruby turned to the source of the voice. Behind the desk sat a middle-aged woman in another stupid Keystone Cop getup. Her hair was done up in a bun style that Ruby hadn't seen since the times of Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. She eyed Ruby with a look of mixed interest and irritation.

"Excuse me, is this the Greater Manchester Police Station?" Ruby asked

"No, this is Manchester and Salford. What the hell is the Greater Manchester Police?"

Ruby shook her head, partially in disbelief, partially in an act, "I meant Manchester and Salford. Sorry. I've had a hell of a morning. Can you help me out?"

"No kids allowed in here, sorry" she said

Ruby put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, "I ain't no kid. My name's JDI James. Ruby James"

The woman's eyes widened in disbelief, "You're the JDI?"

"Apparently" Ruby didn't let the fact she was still not used to that title cross her face and continued on, "Listen... you may have had a call-in from a PC Jefferson?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. He said he found the new JDI at a construction site. Said you had a case of amnesia"

Ruby nodded, quickly going along with it. She needed to find out what was going on and it was better they thought her with amnesia than being absolutely mad.

"Yes, I've still got a bit of it" Ruby replied, "You see... I have no idea where I'm supposed to go from here. Hell, I don't know who I'm supposed to be working for"

The woman looked concerned, "You sure you wouldn't rather go to a hospital?"

Ruby shook her head, "I'll be fine as soon as I get the information I need. I'm just freaking out a little"

The woman nodded again, "Understandable. I'm WPC Phyllis Dobbs"

Ruby held out her hand to her. The woman stared at her for a minute before quickly taking it. Ruby shook it vigorously and grinned, "Nice to meet you, Phyllis"

Phyllis raised an eyebrow, "You've got a strong handshake there. And an even more peculiar accent"

"I'm Australian" Ruby replied, "Well, technically, I'm British, but I was mainly educated in Australia"

Phyllis made an 'oh' of understanding, "Don't worry. You've got to be strong to handle the lads of this place"

Ruby nodded, "Tough ones?"

Phyllis laughed, "You have no idea"

Phyllis checked her records, going over them quickly. Ruby looked around the office area in front of her, seeing what information she could gather about WPC Phyllis Dobbs. An empty bottle of whisky caught her eye in the wastepaper basket. Liked a good drink now and then obviously. The paperwork was half neat in one pile, which was reasonably high. However, the untidy paperwork was ridiculously high. Tries to work hard, but it is difficult. Ruby looked around the office area and noted about two other girls in the uniforms. Definitely understaffed and predominantly female. Phyllis finally popped up and nodded.

"OK, JDI" Ruby looked at her expectantly, "You are in... _A-Division CID?"_

Phyllis snorted with laughter. Ruby raised an eyebrow at this. Phyllis quickly answered her unspoken question.

"Lemme put it this way, JDI James. If you can survive a week with these guys, I will personally congratulate you and take you for a bottle of whisky at the pub" Phyllis replied, "Second floor, dear. If you get lost, just ask someone"

Ruby smiled politely, "Thank you"

Ruby turned to go but turned back, "Hey, Phyllis"

Phyllis looked back at her. Ruby grinned, "Make it a couple of litres of soft drink and it's a deal"

Ruby then turned and hurried up the staircase. She knew where the CID A Division was- well, she hoped it was still there. Her guardian would take her there all the time when she was younger. Everyone in the station knew her, even some of the repeat minor offenders. The station was like her second home. And now...there were people everywhere, walking past as if she wasn't there. No one stopped and acknowledged her, to smile or offer her some food or something. Her home had changed dramatically. Ruby was surprised she was acting as calm as she was. Why was that? She should be panicking. She should be wondering what the hell was going on. Well, she was, but she was way too accepting of all of this. Was this time travel? No, time travel isn't real. But this is the past, according to that billboard at the construction site. Ruby pondered on these ideas. But one thing kept repeating in her head, one thing that refused to leave her head.

_Where was Micah?_

Ruby's heart twisted in worry as she thought about him. She could hear his shouts ringing in her ears as Dragon Man shot her. That shout had scared her. Micah never let people know his emotions. Only people that we really close to him could know when he was upset or worried, like Ruby, when they looked into his eyes. Brown doors that blocked out the world but always had a small peephole which only a few people were privileged to look through. But that shout- or scream -was full of emotion: fear, panic, rage and... grief. So much emotion in that one shout than he had shown in a lifetime in front of a stranger. That shout had chilled her to the bone. Ruby finally reached the right floor to the office and was taken back by the new colour scheme and the setting. The place was really seventi-fied. Ruby then realised she hadn't gotten the date from Phyllis. Oh well, she'll ask someone in here. Ruby took a deep breath, the type of breath she drew right before entering a major exam or going into the shooting range, and pushed open the doors to the office.

The mess that confronted her seemed strangely comforting. It reminded her of her room back home, wherever- or _when_ever -that was. Another thing which oddly seemed to comfort her- or at least she was highly aware of it -she was surrounded by all male police officers. Men in their plain clothing watched her warily as she strode into the room. She eyed them boldly as they murmured amongst themselves. Ruby finally stood in the middle of the room, her arms folded, looking around the room and taking in everything. It was clash of different browns and reds and greens around the room. The men all wore leather jackets and had big haircuts. A couple of them had the classic bushy porn star moustaches that she had seen in _Anchorman. _Now all she had to do was remember which era Anchorman was set in and she'd have a pretty good idea when she was.

All the men watched her like prey waiting for a reaction from the predator. Ruby waited paitently for one of them to have the guts to make a move. Finally, a young man stood up. No older than his mid 20s, he had flimsy dark brown hair and a nervous face. Ruby could tell that he certainly wasn't the leader. He shifted from one foot to another as he approached Ruby.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't think you're allowed up here" he said, trying to sound like a scary man of authority, but failing miserably.

Ruby smiled kindly at him, "No, I am allowed up here. Phyllis let me up. What's your name?"

He stared at her boldness and replied, mainly out of surprise, "DC Chris Skelton, miss"

Ruby smiled, "Well, DC Skelton, I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm-"

"Hey, Chris, the Guv isn't gonna appreciate you bringing ya broads to work"

Another man, much older, definitely mid 30s or so, appeared behind Chris. He had short, curled blonde hair with one of the classic porn star moustaches and beady brown eyes. He sneered as he looked at Ruby and raised an eyebrow at Chris. Ruby got the distinct impression that she was going to have trouble with this one.

"A bit young, isn't she?"

Chris blushed as he turned to the older man, "Ray, she isn't one of my broads or anything like that. She says she has permission to be here"

Ray turned to Ruby, "Dear, I think you're looking for the women's department. Nice to meet you, WPC..."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and pulled her new identification out of her pocket, "WPC? My name is Junior _Detective Inspector _Ruby James"

Ray gawked at her, "JDI? You're the new JDI?"

Ruby grinned at him politely, "You need proof? Right here"

Ray snatched the I.D out of Ruby's hands, studying it with a furrowed brow. Chris, equally surprised, watched Ray from over his shoulder.

"This has to be a fake! It can't be real!" Ray exclaimed, "You're a girl!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, you know" Ruby crossed her arms, "You are actually more surprised that I'm a girl than the fact I'm 16? Seriously?"

Ray ignored her question as he continued to analyse her I.D. Chris, meanwhile, sidestepped Ray and smiled at Ruby, extending his hand.

"You must forgive DS Carling. You must understand, this is a lot to take it"

Ruby accepted his hand, shaking it firmly, "Don't worry. I had a time coming to terms with it myself"

Ray finally was satisfied that the I.D was real and handed it back to Ruby, smirking, "Well, it's not us you should worry about. Wait until the Guv hears about this"

"Who's the Guv?" Ruby enquired

Ray grinned, "Your boss"

"Carling! Skelton!"

Ray and Chris turned and stood to attention at the barking of their names. Ruby peered around them to see who had them in such military-type stance. A man in his 40s- early or late, Ruby wasn't sure - strolled out of an office at the back of the room. He wore a beige camel coat with a white shirt and striped tie, grey suit and trousers with white slip on shoes. He had a slick haircut, a full light brown without a trace of grey in it. However, Ruby noticed his prominent forehead, so his hairline was probably starting to recede slowly. He walked towards the two men in front of her with such an air of authority that Ruby knew: this was the DCI. He stared down Ray and Chris without so much as raising an eyebrow. They stood completely still, a skill they probably learnt under him.

"What's all the silence about?" the DCI demanded

"Excuse us, Guv. We just were talking to the new JDI" Chris replied.

"The Junior Detective Inspector?" he boomed, "Ah, right. Where is the young lad?"

Ruby stepped out from behind Chris and Ray, arms folded, a single eyebrow raised, "_She_ is right here"

The DCI took a step back in surprise and looked at Ruby up and down, "Who the bloody hell are you, then?"

"Junior Detective Inspector Ruby Amelia James" Ruby held out her I.D again. She could really get used to doing that.

He stared from her to the two nervous men, "Is this some kind of sick ruddy joke? She's a shelia, and a young one at that. She ain't got the experience for this"

Ruby felt her temper rising, "No experience. I got enough experience to kick your cheeky ass from her to Brighton if you don't bite that tongue of yours. I ain't no shelia. I've grown up with men twice as tough as any average British criminal and have seen things just as disturbing as any murder case you have had. So don't you dare treat me like I'm not here and don't treat me like a little kid, or you'll be treated twice as bad"

Ray and Chris flinched at every word she said. The DCI just observed her as she told him off. Ruby took a breathe and waited for him to turned red or start shouting. _Way to go, James_, she scolded herself, _first day on the job and you're already telling off your boss. Swell move. _Finally, after what seemed like hours, the DCI turned around and strolled back to his office. When he reached his office door, he turned around and beckoned at Ruby. Ruby turned to Ray and Chris, who shrugged at her. Cautiously, Ruby followed after him. What was he up to?

When Ruby finally reached him, the DCI simply said, "A word in your shell-like, pal"

Before Ruby could reply, the DCI gently pushed her through the doors, causing her to stumble through. She remained on her feet and twirled around angrily as the DCI shut the door behind him. He folded his arms and glared at her. On his face, he looked emotionless, but Ruby knew better from her years with Micah. Ruby looked at the DCI's eyes, which were blazing.

"They say you got amensia. I could care less if your brains were falling out your arse!" the DCI snapped, "Don't you ever waltz into my kingdom acting like a princess. I'm a solo act, sister"

Ruby folded her arms, "Princess? I ain't no princess, pal. I can fight, shoot and cuss just as good as any of your men out in that room"

The DCI unfolded his arms, "Well, you gotta prove that, don't cha? No kangaroo shit around here, pal. One wrong move and I'll throw you outta here so fast, your ears will be attached to ya ass cheeks! Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear, sir" Ruby nodded, "Now, since I've got amnesia, you mind telling me what the date is and who the hell you are?"

"The name's Gene Hunt. I'm your DCI and it's 1972. September, almost dinner time" Gene Hunt replied, "And I'm off to the pub!"

Ruby nodded calmly but inside, she was reeling. 1972? Of all the places, 1972. The 80s, hell yeah, she knew so much about those. But the 70s, early 70s, she knew as much as a monkey's uncle. What the hell was she supposed to do? Ruby knew now she wasn't hallucinating as she looked around Gene Hunt's junk-lined office. She couldn't imagine such detail, never, when she didn't know anything about this era. Then... what was this place?

"Oi, Red!"

Ruby was stared out of her inner thoughts by Hunt's snapping, "Hello, I got things to do. Quit standing there all astounding like a retarded goldfish"

Ruby glared at Hunt, "Well, what the hell is my job? I was just thrown into this, ya know. I don't know shit all about this!"

"Well, neither do we so I guess it's a learning experience for everyone" Hunt threw back, "Now, I know you're underage, but I'm sure Nelson can find some soda pop if you want to hurry to the pub. Or do you want to be a good little girl and hurry off home before the Big Bag Wolf comes out?"

Ruby grinned, "A bit late to hide from the Big Bad Wolf, so I guess the pub sounds inviting. I could use a good drink"

Hunt smirked, "First sensible thing I've heard you say since you walked in"

* * *

**Yay, so we've met Gene, Ray and Chris. One more chapter and we can fast forward to 1973, where the action begins.**

**Read and review! Add to favourites/story alert, whatever it is you do. **


End file.
